Love Under Law
by Lady Jane Boleyn-Grey
Summary: A Marriage Law story! Nora has been staying with the grieving Weasley family since the end of the war. When a marriage law is forced upon the wizarding world, she can only imagine the possibilities of things getting worse... until she is paired with one of her best friends... a broken George Weasley. (Mostly all canon couples stay together)
1. The Letters

**Hope everyone's summer is going well! Here is a new story for you. It is a Marriage Law fic and I'm very excited to post it because I just love the ML fandom. This is kind of just a filler chapter with hardly any dialogue, but I hope you still like it! Don't forget to R/R/F.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter fandom or anything related to it. I do however own my OC and this story, as only small things are truly canon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter -One-**

 _ **The Letters**_

* * *

They all gathered around the table at the Burrow. Everyone's stomachs felt hollow, butterfly's screaming to be released. How could they not be nervous? Today they were to find out who they were designated to marry. Since finding out over a month ago about the newly instated marriage law, the entire wizarding community had been in a flurry. People were furious - _why_ would such a dictatorship-like rule be installed? Kingsley Shacklebolt who had subsequently become the Minister for Magic since the ending of the war had tried his best to ease pained minds. The Undersecretary, Fern Merryweather, had done all she could to make sure that the matches and ruling would be fair and simple.

They did not want to inconvenience anyone, of course, and so they had done extensive research and background checks to make sure that the best could be made from the rule. The Burrow had been a flurry since the news. Everyone had been begging Arthur to try and convince Kingsley to change his mind, to no avail. Ginny Weasley had been practically hanging off of Harry's every move. Molly Weasley had become a lot more cranky and reserved.

The news of the law had come at a very awkward time. Everyone in the house was still grieving for their losses during the battle at Hogwarts... The mood in the Burrow had been one of melancholy and depression since the war had ended. This law had been the new cherry on the cake.

Nora O'Doherty had been bunking in Bills old room ever since the end of the war. The Weasley's were such supportive and old friends and had been more than generous to take her in. She had no one now. Her parents had both been killed when the ministry had been taken over and she had refused to move back to Ireland to be with the rest of her family. The times just weren't... Right.

It had been over a year since they're murder, but a gaping hole was still stuck inside Nora. She had just begun to heal, and seal the hole back - when the war happened. And then the hole came back - wider and deeper than ever. She had lost so many friends and family. The Battle had been devastating to almost everyone, even those who hadn't lost anyone. The death of Fred... One of her closest friends, had completely knocked her off her feet. Along with him, her old Gryffindor roommate Angelina Johnson had been killed. She had also lost an aunt, two uncles, and one cousin, along with countless other friends. The Lupins... Lavender Brown had died right in front of her... It had been an absolutely devastating event and it still made her cry into her pillow at night. It had been pure destruction.

She had been trying to help the Weasley's as best as she could since Fred was gone. George had temporarily moved back home and she spent a lot of her time with him - though he really tried to keep to himself. He hated the others seeing him cry. Often times when she was with him, he would turn his head away and fall silent and she just knew that there were tears in his eyes. She didn't know what it was like, to loose a twin, but she knew what it was like to loose a best-friend and a family member. However, George tried not to look for sympathy even if he was broken.

As it currently was, she was standing with the Weasley's at the table, waiting for the morning post. The month old letter from the ministry was held tightly and well wrinkled, in her nervous fist. Everyone had gotten one identical, and like her, had read theirs hundreds of times for true confirmation.

* * *

 _Dear Miss. O'Doherty,_

 _It has been a horrific time in wizarding history. The Second Wizarding War has come and gone, and with it, a wake of destruction and death has followed. Everyone in the community is feeling the aftershocks of such a traumatic event and we at the Ministry understand this._

 _Though such a trying time has hit the world, we must strive to rebuild and continue with living our lives to their absolute fullest. As per such, and old law is to be reinstated as of: 5 June, 1998. This law is the Marriage Law (act. II. WL 1028447475. 1234. WG 005944.)._

 _The law calls that for the re-population of the wizarding community those of the age of 17 (the legal age) to 30 must be married and have offspring within the next 10 years. With the help of the Ministry each single wizard will be paired with their future partner. To remain fair, extensive research is being sought into dating couples and the likes, to make sure that everyone is happy in their assigned partnership. Adjustments to partnership may be made after: 5 July 1998, when pairings will be sent out by owl post._

 _No one is exempt from this law unless they are already engaged , married, over the age of 30 or under 17 at the time of the pairings. The law will be valid for one year from the matches - all matches must still marry and produce offspring but younger wizards who turn 17 within the time of the pairings, will be exempt. (ex: a wizard turns 17 a week after pairings - he is exempt from the law)._

 _We wish the best for the wizarding community and do not do this for inconvenience but for the survival of our race._

 _With your continued support to the wizarding world._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Fern Merryweather_

 _Undersecretary, Ministry of Magic_

* * *

Nora had had to read the letter twice before believing it. She had then ripped it up, only to repair it seconds later, still horrified at the news. How could they do such a thing? It was almost barbaric.

 _ **SCREEEEEE**_

Nora's head darted up from her letter, and everyone turned their attention to the open kitchen window. Molly Weasley sucked in a big breath and grabbed the hand of her son Ron. "Time of reckoning, everyone... The letters are here."


	2. Forced Fiancés

**This chapter is dedicated to: peacejaw :) (do go check out her profile. There is some great writing on it.** **)**

 **Anyways, back to the story in 5. 4. 3. 2. [honestly by now, you should have just scrolled** **down ;)]**

* * *

 **Chapter -Two-**

 _ **Forced Fiancés**_

* * *

The ministry owl was large and magnificent. Oiled down and official looking, with not a feather out of place. A small blue ribbon was clipped around its neck with a small golden seal with the ministry crest stamped into it. Tethered to one leg was a small ministry emblazoned pouch. It was too small to hold letters, which caused some confusion amongst the waiting wizards.

"Must be an undetectable extension charm," Hermione said nervously, stepping forward to open the small pouch and producing a handful of official looking envelopes. She handed the stack to Molly, and dropped a few coins in the Owls pouch before it took off again.

Molly looked down at the letters. "Well... There isn't _much_ left to say to this... So it's probably best that we all just get it over and done with. They're in alphabetical order, so it should be easy enough." She began to dole out the letters slowly, her hands shaking in despair.

The kitchen was immediately filled with the sound of ripping parchment and then a few whoops and hollers. Ginny threw her letter up in the air with a happy screech and practically flung herself at Harry, knocking him backwards and over the table, much to bemusement of her mother. Hermione and Ron side-eyed each other a little smugly, taking a few tentative steps towards each other.

Nora was fumbling with opening hers. She didn't want to see who she had gotten... She was too afraid of which horrible person she had been put with. She had had many friends at school - so she felt a small sense of relief. But she had also disliked many people she at school that ending up with them was not something she was looking forward to.

Molly smiled happily at her older sons. "Charlie, Percy? Who did you get loves?"

Percy had paled slightly as his eyes scanned the letter. "A-Audrey... _Clearwater_... _Penelope's younger sister_... This will make things a _little_ awkward."

Charlie gave his brother a mischievous grin. "Now you'll have been with both Clearwater girls? Well, Christmas will be so fun for you." He shrugged slightly, barely glancing down at his letter. "I got Katie Bell... Not quite sure who that is, but hopefully she's pretty."

" _Oh_ ," Molly swiped her dish towel at her sons head, causing him to duck and laugh. She turned to her twinless twin, her voice tender. "And what about you, Georgie? Anyone you know?"

George was staring down at his letter in surprise, and Nora watched as he lifted his head, his eyes directly on her. Her lips parted slightly in surprise and she glanced down at her finally-opened letter.

* * *

 _Dear Miss. O'Doherty,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been matched under the Marriage Law:_

 ** _George Fabian Weasley_**

 _You have **2 days to locate your match** so that you may meet and start the rest of the process on your given date. On the next provided page, there is a designated meeting spot/time/date that both you and your match have received. On **7 August, 1998** **you and your match are to meet with a member of the Administrative Registration Department** to forgo processing.  Failure to do either will result in punishment of:_

 ** _1\. Fines up to 110 galleons_**

 _Or_

 ** _2\. Arrest and imprisonment in Azkaban Prison for a determined term of 1 year_**

 **(Punishment will be determined upon meeting with one member of the Wizengamot)**

 _Subsequent meetings and information will be given at the one on: **7 August.**_

 _Best of luck, and hoping you are well,_

 _The Ministry of Magic_

* * *

Nora didn't know if she was more shocked or relieved. George was one of her best friends, so the thought of marrying him wasn't awful... but still... she didn't feel an attraction towards him - like _that._ And she certainly didn't want to be forced into marrying him. She looked up and met his gaze, which was still on her. Neither said a word.

Molly fidgeted in distress and glanced at George's letter. Grinning immediately. "You got each other? Well, that isn't so bad! You've been friends for so long."

Everyone began to disperse. Hermione went off to send a letter to her parents to explain everything that had happened. Percy went off to get in-touch with his new match, George went quietly up to his room, and Ginny and Harry snuck off to hers. That left Nora to help Molly with dinner preparations, which she din't mind at all.

Truly, most things were done by magic. Molly just told her which pot needed to be charmed and what not. Everything was simmering and cooking as Nora sat down at the kitchen table to pen a letter to her parents, explaining what was the newest update was. She was halfway through the letter when she dropped her quill biting her lip in horror. Her parents were dead. There was no one to send the letter too. Nora put her head on her arms and began to sob, trying not to be too loud. How could she have been ignorant enough to completely forget that?

Someone placed a gentle hand on her arm. She looked up and saw her husband-to-be at her side. He had tear brimming his eyes and his face was all red and puffy. He has been crying about Fred again. "It's alright," he said soothingly, though is voice was raw with emotion. "Things will get easier."

Nora couldn't help herself. She stood and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

* * *

 **Okay... hehehe... For the 'Twinless Twin' joke, please don't kill me... I just had to XD In all honesty, I personally love Fred. He's part of my OTP. Him, and I.** **;)**

 **Hopefully you liked this chapter. I promise that the next few will be longer because I don't feel like these have been at all. I really like writing this story, so I'm going to make sure to update it soon!**

 **:D Don't forget to F/F/R!**


	3. The Meeting

**For anyone wondering (or if you're not interested in a story of such) there is to be quite a bit of sorrow/crying/ etc, within this story. Yes... that doesn't sound appealing. However, my story does take place after the war, so it makes sense. Don't worry, though; it won't be for the whole story. :) Bear with me.**

* * *

 **-Chapter Three-**

 ** _The Meeting_**

July Tenth came faster than Nora had expected. She stood in front of Bill's full-length mirror, smoothing her hands over her skirt. She had pinned her light-blonde hair into a braid, and dusted on a little makeup. George and she hadn't really talked since they had gotten their marriage letters. She assumed that they were embarrassed. True, they maybe good friends, but the thought of being forced to marry said friend was… frightening. In the few small conversations they had had they had agreed to dress smart for the interview.

Nora fidgeted with the locket around her throat. A gift from her parents when she had turned seventeen... She took a deep breath. _No, don't cry_ , she murmured to herself. It seemed that that was all anyone did nowadays, and it was starting to get tiresome. As much as she felt broken, crying took a big toll on her body; and it didn't help anyone else either.

Nora opened the bedroom door and padded downstairs lightly. George sat at the kitchen table, drinking tea with his mother. He gave her a tired smile as she entered. "Ready to go after tea and cake?"

Nora nodded, charming a cup to fill with tea, sugar, and milk. "Tea sounds lovely... though, I'm not sure I can stomach any cake... I'm just so nervous."

Molly patted her hand assuringly. "Oh, there really isn't anything to be nervous for. Arthur said that they would be asking you some questions. To make sure you have been matched properly. Apparently, they even ask if you want to continue being matched with the same partner. I heard it's a rather short and relaxing experience. They're all quite kind... though Arthur told me that some of the questions do get…invasive"

The two young-adults relaxed considerably, and Nora couldn't help but smile in her comfort. "Where is everyone else?"

"Percy went off to visit Audrey... Apparently Penelope isn't taking the pairing well," George said with a titter. "Charlie has been with Katie almost everyday... I swear he's already gotten to third-"

" _Echem_..." Molly narrowed her eyes at her son.

"Sorry mum," George grinned. "Ron and Hermione went to look at engagement-rings in London. And I think Harry and Ginny are in her room, _as usual_."

Nora shuddered. She didn't need anyone to tell her _that._ The amount of bed squeaking that came from Ginny's room was enough to turn anyone's stomach. George had been making 'the Boy Who Came' jokes for about a week. Something his parents, Harry, and sister did not appreciate.

Molly sighed, stirring her tea with a shortbread biscuit. "I wonder who Fred would have been matched wi-" she cut off and immediately burst into a fit of sobbing.

George looked at Nora and nodded his head in the direction of the door. "It's probably time we leave..."

Nora nodded; she cleared the table, pretending not to listen as George consoled his mother. Any mention of Fred was like a time bomb in the Weasley household... Nora tried to hold back her tears as she hand-washed the dishes. When Molly was finally calm enough that she could only blubber to talk, she helped her son and his match pick some floo-powder for their trip to the ministry.

"Have a g-good time," she sniffled. "T-tell me a-all about it when you get b-back."

George took Nora's hand tightly. "Ministry of Magic!" He dropped the powder and the two went up in warm green flames; whirling past fireplaces until they practically shot out of a giant one in the main hall of the Ministry. The lobby was overflowing with people milling about from location to location. "Come on," George said affectionately as they made their way to the bank of elevators at the back of the hall.

"I feel bad for leaving your mother like that..." Nora said timidly.

George sighed, shrugging. "We had no choice... We have a meeting to attend. I don't want to pay 110 galleons, or spend a year in Azkaban," he shuddered, "we can make sure she's alright when we get back. You heard what she said, this meeting shouldn't take long."

They got into an elevator. Once a conductor was given their destination, the elevator began to move; whizzed them up, sideways, down, around, and then finally stopped. George could barely catch his breath as they departed. A kind automated witches voice saying. " _Level Two: Department of Magical Law Enforcement_."

The couple set out forwards down the short hall into a fancy lobby. A woman with long blonde hair and blood-red lips to go with her black robes, sat at the front reception desk. Her typewriter had been charmed to type up whatever it was she needed. She looked completely bored as she flipped through a copy of _Witch Weekly,_ smacking on the end of a sugar quill. The two stood in front of her for a few minutes before Nora gave an impatient cough.

The young-woman looked up at them with a glare. " _Can I help you_?"

George stepped forward. "We're here to meet with an agent for our meeting regarding the Marriage Law. For George Weasley and Nora O'Doherty."

The girl looked back down at her magazine, using her quill to point to a bunch of overstuffed chairs against a windowed wall. "Sit there and wait for someone to come for you."

The two took a seat, glancing out the windows behind them. They got a view of the main hall below them. Wizards, witches, and creatures far below were walking and talking as they headed to or from work.

The secretary flicked her wand, a small golden ball of light buzzed down the hallway to her right. Nora looked at George in confusion and he shrugged. "Must be a messenger charm."

Indeed it must have been, for a few seconds later, heels were heard approaching them from the hall. A tall, austere, brunette witch, whose pursed lips were painted a dark red, appeared. She wore high-collared navy robes and gave the three a severe look. "Delora, _I swear_ , this is the last time. If I once again catch you reading a magazine instead of working, you will be sacked. This is not your break time. _Incendio_."

Delora screeched as her magazine went up in flames; she tossed it away from her. But the fire didn't so much as singe anything else. One there was nothing left of the paper except a pile of ash, the witch looked back at her employee. "Clean this mess up and get back to work," she turned to Nora and George. "Mr. Weasley and Miss O'Doherty, I apologize for keeping you waiting. Please, follow me and we shall get started."

They couple passed by Delora - who was whimpering - and followed the witch back down the hall, which had many door leading off of it. "My name is Jocelyn Larkin. I will be handling most of your interviews today. I will first be performing an interview with you, Miss O'Doherty. I will have one of my agents interview you, Mr. Weasley, at the same time. In a separate room of course. At the end, I will have a meeting with the both of you, and tell you what I recommend. Quite simple really."

The two exchanged looks. George squeezed Nora's hand tighter, assuringly.

A shot, red-haired witch with large glasses - which made it look like she had huge eyes - popped out from one of the doors with a grin. "Mr. George Weasley?" Her voice was happy, almost squeaky, with a clipped accent that suggested a French background.

"Er... Yes?"

The woman grinned. Each one of her teeth was imprinted with green paint and a diamond. "I'm Melody Freeman! If you'd join me in my office, that would be great! I'll be conducting your interview!" She let out a high-pitched giggle, grabbed his hand and yanked him into the office. George barely let out a small cry of protest before the door was slammed shut.

Jocelyn shook her head as she opened the door to another office. "Forgive Melody, she's a bit... eccentric."

Nora couldn't contain her laughter. "George will have a field day with her."

Jocelyn raised a brow. "It doesn't bother you? He _is_ your future fiancé."

Nora shrugged. "Should it bother me?"

Jocelyn gave her a disapproving look. It was a look that suggested that Nora could have already failed their interview. She shrugged back from the woman as Jocelyn offered her a comfy seat in front of her desk. Once the door was closed and she was seated at her desk, Jocelyn filed some papers in front of her and gave Nora a stern look. "Are you well prepared for our interview?"

"I-I think so?" Nora shivered.

"Humph," Jocelyn made a note with her quill. She then produced an official notepad and a quick-notes quill. It levitated beside her, ready to write. She rummaged in one of her drawers and pulled out a small vial of veritaserum, which she handed to Nora.

Nora looked up at her in surprise. "I _have_ to drink this? You don't think I'll be honest?"

"It's nothing personal, Miss O'Doherty. Everyone getting interviewed under the marriage law must drink it. Your match is probably already under it as we speak. It's not that we don't trust anyone; we just need to make sure we're getting honest answers. Contradictory, I know. But, no harm no foul. So, if you'd please drink it up so we can begin. I will give you an antidote after. And no, I cannot abuse my power and ask you irrelevant questions."

Nora felt nauseous. _No, no, no, no. This isn't good._ She tried not to show fear in her eyes but she couldn't help it… they couldn't find out… they absolutely couldn't find out about it… she really hoped… _would they ask?_ Jocelyn coughed impatiently, eyeing the small bottle as if it were an idol. Nora sucked in a breath… she had no choice. She opened the phial, her hands shaking horribly – she was sure Jocelyn could tell - and drank back the liquid. It was sweet and tasted like cherries. She was pleasantly surprised. Jocelyn gave her a cruel smile, taking the empty bottle from her. "Truth tastes sweet, doesn't it? Now, to begin. Your full name?"

"Nora Jane O'Doherty."

"Birthday and age?"

"March twenty-third, 1978. Twenty years old."

"Nationality?"

"Irish."

"Hometown and your current residence?"

"My home has always been Kilkenny... but as of recently, I have been living with the Weasley's."

"And their residence?"

"The Burrow, it's right outside Ottery St. Catchpole. In Devon."

Jocelyn smiled. "Ah, that is a beautiful area. Very green, with rolling hills."

Nora smiled. "It's a beautiful area. I wouldn't mind living there."

Jocelyn seemed much kinder as she went on to the next question. "Your house?"

"Um," Nora frowned. "It has brick and stone on the ext-"

"Hogwarts house, I meant." Jocelyn was fighting back her laughter.

"Oh," Nora blushed in embarrassment. "Gryffindor."

"I was a Ravenclaw, _way_ back when. Still the best house." Jocelyn said defensively. "School grades and current profession?"

The questions were starting to make her uncomfortable. Nora fidgeted. "I had 3 O's, in Charms, Transfiguration, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. The rest were E's. And no current job, but I'm looking."

Jocelyn smirked sarcastically. "Impressive. But the latter is sad. You're twenty years old and jobless."

Nora looked at her defensively. "I worked at a cafe in Diagon Alley, but it was destroyed by Death Eaters. I haven't been really occupied with finding a new one. I have been grieving my losses."

The ministry witch shrugged. Others' woes obviously didn't bother her. "Monetary situation?"

Nora sat up straighter, gritting her teeth. _What the hell had Arthur been told? This was supposed to be easy?! This was ridiculous and overly invasive!_ "I have money from my job left; as well, I inherited a great sum from my parents. And I shall be selling our family home."

"Where will you be living after that?"

"I'm looking at flats in Diagon Alley. I want to stay within the wizarding community."

"Are you, or have you been, sexually active?"

"Excuse me?!"

"It's on the list of questions, Miss O'Doherty. It's quite a simple yes or no answer."

"I..." This was too awkward. _How many more personal questions did they have to cover?_ "Yes. I am."

"Family medical history. And no, dragon-rashes on the buttocks do not count."

-W-

George was already waiting in the next office when Jocelyn led Nora there. It was clearly her personal office. Pictures of a happier Jocelyn with a handsome bearded wizard, and a little boy in a group hug, was prominently taking up a whole corner of her desk. The ministry woman told them that she was going to confer her results with Melody and would be right back. She shut the door behind her with a soft click.

Nora sat in the chair beside George, trying to calm her heart rate. She had been practically dying the entire interview. Thankfully, Jocelyn had not asked anything pertaining to her worrisome subject. She had gotten off scot-free. Nora huffed and turned to face George, ready to complain about the session - but George looked petrified. He was covered in lipstick marks, and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Erm... _what the bloody hell happened to you_?"

" _M-Melody-Bloody-Freeman_... she's in love with me... kept saying that she's going to switch my marriage match so that she ends up with me... She said she had a crush on Charlie in school…wants Weasley children…"

Nora burst into laughter. "Oh my Godric, she didn't?"

He looked at her with wild eyes. "Save me Nora. Marry me now."

She continued to laugh even as the door to the office opened and Jocelyn gave a disapproving clear of her throat. When the ministry witch took her seat she gave a horrified grunt at George's appearance. "Oh my... she did not..."

"She did," Nora laughed.

Jocelyn shook her head. "I apologize, Mr. Weasley. I truly do work with some imbeciles here. I will make sure Miss Freeman is dealt with accordingly... Now," she waved her wand and an official notebook opened up on her desk. "Both your interviews were satisfying and well-done. You both have some impressive personal information. I will ask this now, and only once. Which way you answer seals your fate. Hopefully neither of you answers differently than the other, or things will be rather awkward. Do you wish to continue in your match?"

Nora's heart picked up speed again. This was her chance to get out… this was her chance to… but… she looked at George, he was pale. Concentrating hard on something… no matter how hard she wanted to will herself to say no; to help herself… she couldn't do that to George, especially after everything.

"Yes." She replied firmly, though she saying so made it feel like she had died a little inside.

After a moments pause, George repeated her sentiment. Nora turned to look at him, wondering why he had taken so long to reply; she could see it on his face. His thoughts had been wandering to Fred again. She took his hand under the table, and felt him squeeze it hard.

Jocelyn nodded, making a note in her file. "Very well. I am most pleased to here that. I will say your personal business, Mr. Weasley, seems very fruitful. Its success since its development is quite impressive. Its monetary gain will no doubt be a great help until Miss O'Doherty finds employment," Nora opened her mouth to protest but was cut off. "Now, I agree that your match is a very good one, and you two should be rather happy together. Here's to hoping. My only suggestion is that you should probably move in together, and very soon. You may have been friends for almost ten years, but there still seems to be some things that you two need to find out about each other as well," Nora felt like Jocelyn was aiming this at her, though she didn't know why. "Otherwise, I am very pleased with what I have seen, and congratulate you two on your match. Though of course, Mr. Weasley, this match is _not_ an official engagement... take that as you will." She gave George a pointed look. Nora knew there was a hidden exchange going on, one that she was not privy to understand.

The two left the office moments later, both feeling shaky and tired. They could feel the affects of the antidote they had just taken, working on them, the last remnants of the truth serum being washed from their systems.

"So..." George prodded as they headed through the lobby towards the fireplaces. Nora knew that neither of them was going to talk about their interviews. "Thursday?"

" _Thursday what?_ "

"I help you pack up the things in your home, so you can move in with me? Like she suggested"

"Oh... uh sure..." Nora couldn't look him in the eye.

They barely spoke for the rest of the day.


	4. Secrets

**Hello lovelies. Sorry for not updating for a while. But do not be alarmed; I intend to continue with this story.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: While writing this chapter, a new idea for the story came into my head. For this chapter to make sense I have gone back and added foreshadowing into the previous chapters – as well, I have/will be editing the older ones. For this chapter to not act like a slap in the face, I would suggest reading (or at least skimming) the previous chapters over. Thankfully they're not very long, and I believe you can pick up on the hints very quickly.**

 **Thank you for your continued support, even though I'm lousy with updating. Love you all. – Xoxo Jane**

* * *

 **-Chapter Four-**

 ** _Secrets_**

Nora sat in the living room, reading 'the Tales of Beedle the Bard.' She grinned as she flipped through the story of Fountain of Fair Fortune. She had grownup with these tales. Still, all these years later, she couldn't get enough. The rest of the Weasley's and guests had long gone to bed. Nora couldn't sleep. Her interview was playing in her head, over, and over. And now, she was moving in with George in less than two days.

 _Sshshshshshshshshs…_

The witch perked up. _What the heck was that sound?_ She looked towards the kitchen, though there was nothing odd. _What the?_ She turned her head, and something caught her eye. Outside in the darkness, not far from the house, a ball of silvery light floated quickly towards the house. Nora put the book down, reaching for her wand and pointing it at the apparition. The light came in through the open window, and floated in front of her, taking the shape of a hare. She realized what it was – someone had used their patronus to send a message.

"Nora. I hope this reaches you and no one else. Come to Room 505 at the Millhouse Inn, in Ottery St. Catchpole. Assuming you get this, I will only wait until 1:30 tonight, and then I will leave. I hope this reaches you." The patronus dissolved.

Nora glanced at the clock. 12:15. She had to hurry. She hastily but quietly went up to her room, throwing on a jacket, scarf and shoes. She knew the pub well enough. She held her breath, closing her eyes to brace herself.

 _Pop._

She apparated into the dark alley behind the inn. She was glad that no muggles were hanging about. She rushed towards the pub entrance, hastily throwing open the front door. A sleepy looking man at the bar looked at her rudely.

"Room 505. Someone is awaiting me." Her voice was quick and to the point.

The man nodded. "Yes, they said someone would be asking." He handed her a key and pointed her in the direction.

Nora hurried along quickly. When she finally reached the door, she almost dropped the keys, her hands her shaking horribly. She stepped into the warm bedroom, looking around. No one was there. "Ol-"

Someone grabbed her from behind, twirling her towards them. Nora went to scream, but lips crashed down on hers, parting them for entrance. She melted into the familiar kiss, pressing herself against the person. They're back crashed into the wall, and they grunted in pain.

"Easy love," the voice was coquettish.

"Be quiet and kiss me," she grinned, her voice was simpering.

"Gladly," the lips found hers again, biting to tease her.

She felt herself being pushed backwards, her own back banging up against a wall. "Owe." She pulled away, smacking him on the arm. "Your so rough Oliver!"

Oliver Wood grinned, pecking her lip quickly. "I thought you liked that."

She laughed, leaning in to kiss him passionately. "Of course I do."

"I've missed you," Oliver kissed her forehead, going over to lock the door. "I would have written sooner, but I have just gotten back from a tournament in Belgium. I barely had time to myself while there. I'm sorry."

Nora leaned put and took his hand, pulling him to her. "It's fine, really. I've been busy…" She saw the change in his features, the turn of his head. Sadness. "What?"

"We didn't get each other."

It wasn't anything but matter-of-fact. Nora dropped his hand, looking down. "I know."

"I thought they said they were going to match up couples. They didn't do a very good job." His voice was firm, but full of hurt.

"I don't know what they were thinking," Nora looked up at him, her eyes sad. "They must not have done their proper research… we've been dating for almost three years…" Her voice trailed off. Technically they were on a dating break. Oliver had been traveling a lot with his quidditch career. Nora was trying to find work, and sort through her assets… she didn't have time to travel. Eventually, the long-distance got to them, and they decided to 'take a break.' She could see her thoughts reflecting on Oliver's face. She hastily changed the subject. "Who did you get?"

Oliver looked sheepish. She could see him hesitating. "Alicia Spinnet."

"Oh," it took her by surprise, though she was glad it was a mutual friend. "Well that's a relief."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And you?"

"George."

"Weasley?"

"…Yes."

"Well then." She could see him relax considerably. "They may not have done their research, but they didn't do a horrible job. George is a good friend of yours, and I've trained Alicia. She's a great quidditch player."

Nora nodded, a little resentfully. "I know."

Oliver hesitated. "Well, I heard when you meet with the ministry people, you have the option to opt out of your match."

Nora found the lie quickly. She had no idea why she was lying. "They don't. We already had our meeting. George and I. It's basically set in stone."

"Oh… I see." Oliver turned away, going over to leave against the window, his back to her. "You know, I knew we would come back to each other… I was planning to propose myself…"

Nora felt tears burning her eyes. She cursed harshly in her head. _Why had the Ministry decided to eff everyone over?_ She got up, moving over to Oliver, wrapping her arms around his waist. He wouldn't look at her. "We'll figure something out."

"How?" He snapped. "You're getting married to George. You'll be Nora Weasley. I'll be married to Alicia Wood… how can we even work through this? This whole thing is bollocks."

"Oliver, look at me." Her voice was soft.

He finally turned to look at her, and she was heartbroken to see that he was crying. Her big, strong, Quidditch player was crying. She had rarely seen him cry the entire time they had dated… he had been teary-eyed right after the Battle of Hogwarts, but that had been one of the only times.

"Nora… I don't know what we can do." His voice was broken, he was starting to blubber.

"Come here." She pulled him to the bed, and lay down, holding him against her. She let him cry it out. She wanted to herself, but just couldn't do it – she had to be the strong one… plus, she had lied. Guilt was eating at her. When the sniffling soft, his breathing slowed. She was sure he had fallen asleep until she heard him speak.

"What are we going to do?"

Nora stayed silent for a moment, deliberating. "I don't know… there isn't much that we _can_ do."

"We have to get married to different people… its not like we could carry out an affair or something. I have to marry Alicia against my will. If not, it's a bloody load of galleons or a year in Azkaban…"

Nora turned to him. _What the?_ Was she _actually_ considering such a thing? This was not in her character at all. How could she even consider such a thing? "Well… we could… carry out… an ajfrijt."

Oliver frowned, raising a brow. "Come again?"

"An afffffaarwart."

"An… what? An ass-wart?"

"Asdkfrfk."

"Africa."

"Afgunisrt."

"Afghanistan?"

She hit him playfully in her distress. She couldn't bring herself to say it. "Awertiole."

"Aphrodite? Anthill? Alan Rickman? Aardvark? Nora, what the bloody hell are you trying to say?"

"AFFAIR!" She clapped her hands to her mouth and varied her face in his chest. She felt guilt even suggesting such an idea. Had the war really changed her to the point of actually deeming such an idea? She felt awful.

Oliver didn't speak… for a long time. It felt like hours. Nora couldn't look at him at all. "Do you hate me?" Her voice was muffled against his chest.

Oliver pressed himself against her. His warmth was comforting. "I could never hate you, Nora. I love you."

"Do you think I'm vile then?"

"No."

"Then what are you thinking? Say something. Anything. Please."

Oliver let out a breath, stroking her hair. "I love you, Nora. More than anything. It was a mistake to take that break. Because of it, we were not paired up together, and I regret it immensely. But the law is the law. I can't afford to pay the fine, or do the time… but I want to be with you. I wanted to marry you. I _still_ want to marry you. But we have to follow the laws."

Nora was getting frustrated. "Your point, Oliver." It wasn't a question.

"The affair is the only way we can keep up any contact."

"But we'll be sleeping with other people…"

Oliver shook his head. "No. I wont sleep with Alicia; I couldn't do that to you, love. In fact I'll see if there's a loophole. Maybe get married to Alicia, and get a divorce?"

Nora raised her eyebrows. He would really consider that for her. She had always been right about him. She pulled him in and kissed him long and hard. "I love you."

"I love you too Nora."

They made love that night, more passionately than they ever had before.


End file.
